Le Prix à Payer
by Shini-sama
Summary: Aizen doit engager un avocat et se retrouve affublé d'un jeune génie du barreau bien trop sûr de lui. Et que se passe-t-il lorsque la défaite frappe de plein fouet les deux hommes que tout sépare? Le prix à payer est bien trop élevé... AizenGin.


_**Et non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chap de Kurenai club. J'ai dit que je voulais passer plus de temps sur le prochain chap donc je le ferai. Mais il sera certainement en ligne demain ou vendredi ^^ Alors voilà un petit OS pour aujourd'hui.  
**_

_**Titre** : Le prix à payer._

_**Pairing : **Aizen X Gin ( u.U Si, vous avez bien lu!)  
_

_**Résumé **: Aizen Sosuke est un entrepreneur dont la réussite éclaire attire les jalousies. Rapidement, l'un de ses employés courre livrer des informations capitales à ses adversaires, plongeant l'homme dans une suite de catastrophes financières. Prêt à ne pas se laisser faire, Sosuke décide d'engager un avocat et se retrouve affublé d'un jeune génie du barreau bien trop sûr de lui._

_Et que se passe-t-il lorsque la défaite frappe de plein fouet les deux hommes que tout sépare? Le prix à payer pour eux, est bien trop élevé..._

_**Rating **: T (Euh... à vrai dire j'aurais même pu la mettre en K, non? --')_

_**Warning** : De l'OOC très très certainement (même si j'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour qu'il n'y en ait pas --')_

_**Disclaimer** : L'œuvre et les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo ^^_

**_Note :_ **_Cette histoire et ce pairing me trottaient dans la tête depuis un moment. J'ai enfin réussi à les mettre en mots. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop merdique (ne me tuez pas pleaseuh.... T.T) Je ne suis pas habituée à ce pairing que pourtant j'aime beaucoup..._

_

* * *

_**Le prix à payer**

Aizen Sosuke raccrocha le téléphone de son large bureau d'un air inquiet. Les locaux sentaient encore le neuf et le tout récent entrepreneur, dans la branche chimique, était voué à un grand avenir.

Ses beaux yeux marrons, cachés derrière des lunettes - trop vieux jeu pour lui - glissèrent sur le mobilier à peine utilisé et se laissèrent attirer par le ciel bleu de Tokyo.

Du haut de ce gratte-ciel nippon, il avait espéré réussir là où personne n'était parvenu auparavant. Il n'avait pas espéré faire une fortune monstrueuse, il voulait seulement apporter sa maigre contribution au monde de la santé et pourquoi pas découvrir un jour un médicament miracle...

Mais voilà, deux mois à peine que son affaire avait été mise en route et l'un de ses employés s'était fait la malle avec un secret de fabrication.

Aizen était au plus mal. Surtout que l'employé en question était allé vendre à son concurrent – à prix d'or bien sûr – le dit secret. Le concurrent s'était très vite chargé de mettre à profit les informations, réduisant au rang d'outsider l'entreprise de Sosuke, qui désormais, se retrouvait dans un gouffre financier sans précédent.

Maudit Urahara Kisuke!

L'employé en question, c'était lui. Un employé très qualifié, génie de la chimie mais que Sosuke avait pris en grippe dès le début, n'aimant guère son comportement enjoué et ses airs de faux comique.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé avec lui, ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre reproche désagréable, mais la tension entre eux pouvait se sentir très clairement dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Et Aizen ne pouvait supporter le fait qu'il se soit mis les autres employés dans la poche, par sa sympathie sur jouée.

Enfin, Aizen en était là, un sentiment de trahison s'emparant de son être, bien vite ponctué de sentiments de vengeance. Ses yeux débordaient d'un désir certain de prendre sa revanche.

Bien évidemment, il ne comptait pas laisser cet énergumène s'en sortir aussi facilement et était parvenu à recueillir plusieurs témoignages d'autres employés pouvant assurer de la trahison d'Urahara.

Parmi eux, sa propre secrétaire : Hinamori Momo. Une jeune fille à l'apparence si naïve que Kisuke ne s'était nullement douté de son allégeance au patron. Mais la jeune fille, s'était empressée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Aizen, détails à l'appui.

Le brun décroisa ses bras lentement et tendit sa main à nouveau vers son téléphone. Il appuya sur une touche :

_Hinamori-chan, pouvez-vous composer le numéro d'Ukitake-sensei?

_Oh, bien sûr, Aizen-sama!

Il y eut un court silence puis la petite voix fluette retentit à nouveau :

_Voilà...

_Merci, Hinamori-chan.

La tonalité de l'appareil retentit alors à l'intérieur du bureau spacieux de l'homme d'affaires. Ce dernier attendit patiemment d'entrer en correspondance avec Ukitake Jyuushiro, réputé pour être l'avocat le plus respecté et le plus influent de la ville :

_Cabinet d'Ukitake-sensei? Lui répondit une voix masculine.

_Bonjour, ici Aizen Sosuke. J'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir avec Ukitake-sensei le plus vite possible.

_Oh euh... je suis navré Aizen-san, Ukitake-sensei est absent pour période indéterminée.

_Serait-il encore souffrant? s'enquit-il en sentant un certain mécontentement monter en lui.

_Oui. Il va avoir au moins besoin d'un mois de repos. Je suis désolé.

Aizen soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Ca ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer... Un certain agacement pointa le bout de son nez sur son visage, le faisant arborer un air préoccupé :

_Je vois, souffla-t-il alors en passant une main sur la monture de ses lunettes. Vous m'en voyez très ennuyé...

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux hommes puis la voix du secrétaire de l'avocat reprit la parole :

_Je peux vous mettre en contact avec l'avocat qui reprend les dossier d'Ukitake-sensei pendant son absence, si vous le souhaitez?

Aizen se redressa sur son siège :

_Oui, évidemment! Répondit-il en empoignant stylo et papier. Avez-vous son numéro?

Il prit note des chiffres qu'on lui dictait ainsi que du nom d'un avocat dont il ignorait l'existence. Une fois raccroché, il s'empressa d'appeler le dit Ichimaru-sensei.

_Ouais? Répondit une voix aiguë dans le combiné.

Aizen sembla un instant désarçonné par le ton nonchalant qui lui répondit, mais ne s'en formalisa pas :

_Je souhaiterais parler à Ichimaru-sensei...

_C'est moi!

_Oh...

Il fut un moment décontenancé mais se rattrapa très vite :

_Je viens d'apprendre que vous remplaciez Ukitake-sensei, c'est bien cela?

_C'est surtout qu'personne voulait ses dossiers sensibles! Alors on les a r'filés au p'tit nouveau!

Sosuke tourna un instant sur son siège en cuir pour se placer face à la fenêtre :

_Petit nouveau? Répéta-t-il. Que voulez-vous dire?

_J'suis navré mais... la moind' des choses c'est d'se présenter avant d'poser des questions, nan?

_C'est exact, admit-il avec un sourire amusé. Excusez-moi. Aizen Sosuke à l'appareil.

_Et qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à m'appeler moi?

_Comme je vous l'ai dit : je voulais Ukitake-sensei. Êtes-vous aussi jeune que le son de votre voix le laisse entendre?

Un petit rire se fit entendre dans le combiné. Une sorte de rire qui aurait pu le faire frissonner d'effroi s'il avait été un peu plus émotif. Visiblement, l'homme qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil semblait des plus intéressant. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, Aizen s'imaginait déjà un charisme très affirmé :

_Ça s'pourrait! répondit enfin Ichimaru d'un ton amusé. Pourquoi? Vous v'lez faire d'la discrimination?

Sosuke fronça les sourcils. Malgré son amusement pour cet interlocuteur, il n'aimait guère le ton qu'il utilisait avec lui. Ce n'était pas très sérieux pour un homme de loi, pensa-t-il. Mais au diable les apparences et le son de cette voix vaniteuse, il comptait bien en savoir plus à propos de cet Ichimaru Gin. Si on lui avait donné son numéro, c'était qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais...

_J'aimerais vous rencontrer, annonça-t-il de but en blanc, et vous engager pour une affaire relative à mon entreprise.

_Dites pour voir...

_L'un de mes employés s'est... comment dire? Volatilisé avec l'un de mes secrets de fabrication. Et bien entendu, c'est désormais mon concurrent qui fait recette avec.

_Vous êtes dans le pharmaceutique, hein?

_Exactement. Il ne va me falloir que peu de temps pour mettre la clef sous la porte, vous comprenez?

_Bien sûr..., répliqua l'avocat. J'passe vous voir c'soir? J'rentre au Tribunal là mais j'aurais du temps c'soir...

Sosuke eut un instant d'hésitation - comme s'il redoutait la rencontre avec cet individu - et également étonné de cette rapidité de décision, puis finalement obtempéra :

_Et bien, oui, c'est parfait. Nous en discuterons.

_Ouais, à plus!

La conversation s'arrêta là.

Pour un premier contact, Aizen ne semblait pas déçu. Mais pour un avocat que Ukitake-sensei semblait lui-même recommander, il trouvait l'homme un peu trop... il n'était guère professionnel. Saluer un potentiel futur client avec un "_ouais à plus_"...?

Aizen étira un sourire et laissa son index caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était que cet homme puisse le faire gagner, peu importe la façon dont il le saluait.

*** * ***

Hinamori avait quitté son bureau depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes alors que Aizen attendait toujours patiemment l'avocat qui devait lui venir en aide. Il s'attarda quelques minutes à vérifier que les dossiers et preuves qu'il avait réunis étaient bien tous présents, et releva la tête alors que sa porte de bureau venait de s'ouvrir, sans y être autorisée.

Une tête passa par l'entrebâillement :

_Aizen-san? Demanda l'homme dont le visage était légèrement contracté.

_Qui êtes-vous? Lança le brun qui n'avait pas reconnu le visage de l'inconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit alors largement pour laisser entrer un homme grand et mince, assez élancé. Sa carrure très fine supportait mal son costume qu'il avait sans doute acheté trop grand, et Aizen remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts.

Le nouveau venu avança de quelques pas dans la pièce et brandit une main osseuse, longue et fine par dessus le bureau.

_Ichimaru Gin, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et une voix perçante.

Sosuke ramena ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et étira un léger sourire :

_Oh, vous ne prenez donc jamais la peine de frapper aux portes, Ichimaru-sensei?

_Nan, répondit-il. Perte de temps. Et l'temps c'est de l'argent.

_Sur ce point là, nous allons nous entendre.

L'avocat prit place dans un siège en cuir, sans attendre l'autorisation du propriétaire des lieux. Aizen semblait surpris mais reprit vite contenance. Cet homme était là pour l'aider, il se moquait de son apparence ou de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui :

_Voici les documents que j'ai pu réunir au sujet de mon affaire, expliqua-t-il.

Gin posa une main à la peau laiteuse sur la pile de feuilles, et commença à y jeter un coup d'œil.

Le brun prit une position un peu plus détendue en l'observant passer en revue les documents. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un avocat qui ne lui parlait ni d'honoraires, ni de dépenses supplémentaires en cas de report du procès, ou bien encore de sa faible probabilité à gagner.

Cet Ichimaru entama tout de suite les hostilités et prit quelques notes après avoir consulté les premiers dossiers en question. Puis, il posa quelques questions à son client.

-

-

-

Peu avant de se quitter, les deux hommes – qui avaient discuté quelques heures déjà – décidèrent d'engager une procédure dès le lendemain.

Ichimaru semblait confiant concernant sa future victoire et il lui assura une vingtaine de fois qu'il était un redoutable adversaire, quelque soit l'avocat qui défendrait Urahara. Aizen accepta, avec une certaine réticence mais il lui semblait que cet homme connaissait bien son affaire.

Le lendemain, l'homme d'affaires décida de se renseigner sur son nouvel avocat et ne lui trouva que des points positifs. Un jeune âge, un diplôme d'une grand université obtenue les doigts dans le nez, et une propension à se faire considérer comme le « génie du barreau » partout où il posait les pieds! Le génie en question n'avait perdu aucune affaire depuis qu'il avait commencé il y avait plus d'un an. Tous les chiffres étaient du côté d'Aizen et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait perdre cette affaire...

*** * ***

_Si on est d'accord, c'est bon. Vous v'nez, Aizen-san?

_Où ça?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard furtif, alors que la large table de la salle de réunion les séparait encore. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour en venir aux détails importants à régler. Comme d'habitude, Gin avait été d'un professionnalisme un peu trop bancal, voire inexistant. Il s'était attardé à poser des questions hors sujet à son client - notamment sur sa vie privée - ce que le brun n'avait guère apprécié.

Aizen se sentait quelque peu oppressé par cet homme à certains moments. Il se sentait constamment observé, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux. Quel être mystérieux...

_Vous m'avez dit qu'on irait dîner ensemble après avoir mis au point le...

_Je n'irai nulle part avec vous, Ichimaru, trancha le chef d'entreprise en attrapant sa veste de costume. Et cessez de me poursuivre de vos avances. Je ne suis pas une proie à votre portée.

Et sur ces mots, le brun disparut par la porte et Gin resta seul dans la pièce vide.

Il réunit ses documents et les plaça sous son bras avec un sourire bien plus large encore.

_Aizen-san est bien plus qu'une p'tite proie... bien plus, marmonna-t-il avant de quitter lui aussi les lieux.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Aizen n'eut pas une seule minute de répit. Gin disait s'être « passionné » pour son cas et ne cessait de l'importuner à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

_Puis-je entamer des poursuites contre mon propre avocat? Questionna-t-il ce jour-là.

Gin se trouvait dans son dos, penché de manière à ce que son torse osseux repose entre les omoplates du brun. Ce dernier pouvait jusqu'à sentir les côtes de son avocat contre sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il ne cillait pas. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser avoir pour si peu.

_Vous aurez d'mal à trouver un avocat, répliqua alors Ichimaru en laissant ses lèvres passer sur le bout de son oreille.

_Je pensais vous poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuel, qu'en dites-vous?

Sosuke se retourna précipitamment dans sa direction, amenant leurs deux visages à se faire face. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Tous deux savaient que celui qui reculerait le premier, s'avouerait vaincu. Aussi, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave reprenne, dans un murmure :

_Que comptez-vous me faire, Ichimaru?

_P'tet' faire durer cette affaire pendant longtemps et pis comme ça, vous s'rez obligé d'me voir tous les jours?

_Non, je parlais de tout de suite. Là, maintenant...?

Les paupières de Gin s'ouvrirent alors très lentement. Aizen, quelque peu surpris, fut obligé de reculer son visage d'infimes centimètres. Il entraperçu alors deux pupilles d'un gris très clair, presque d'une transparence absolument unique.

Au cours de sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu une couleur pareille! Il avait tout simplement l'impression que cet homme pouvait voir à travers lui; à travers ses vêtements, à travers sa peau, jusqu'à son âme. C'était une sensation bien trop embarrassante.

_Reculez-vous, chuchota-t-il en un ordre à ne pas discuter.

_Vous avez peur d'moi, Aizen-san? Demanda l'autre, quelque peu satisfait de sa victoire sur lui.

_Non, mais vous pourriez avoir peur de moi si vous continuez ainsi. Je peux devenir très violent.

Gin pivota tout à coup sur ses talons et s'éloigna.

A la plus grande surprise de Sosuke, il fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Et il ignorait pourquoi.

Ichimaru se plaça devant la large fenêtre de la pièce. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire et l'agitation dans les rues était digne d'une veille de Noël. Gin baissa les yeux et compta rapidement sur ses doigts. Il arbora un sourire victorieux puis se tourna en direction de son client en indiquant le chiffre huit avec ses doigts :

_Dans huit jours c'est Noël, Aizen-san! Annonça-t-il de sa voix perçante.

_Et alors? Devrais-je m'en réjouir?

Gin abaissa ses mains puis reprit son compte à nouveau. S'il comptait juste, la rencontre entre Urahara et Aizen - pour régler l'affaire à l'amiable - devait avoir lieu trois jours avant Noël. Autrement dit, le Noël d'Aizen dépendrait de l'issue de cette affaire.

Ichimaru soupira puis reprit sa place sur le siège à la droite du brun. Partout devant eux, des documents s'étalaient. Urahara avait préféré régler cette histoire à l'amiable et Aizen avait été contraint d'accepter. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus grande fortune pour entamer un procès long et coûteux. D'autant plus qu'il devrait payer les honoraires de son fichu avocat!

Les yeux chocolats se tournèrent un instant en direction de son voisin.

Le dos voûté et les épaules affaissées, Gin reposait, front contre table, sa respiration lente cassant le silence qui régnait entre eux.

_Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Aizen.

_Fff... Aizen-san est tell'ment seul, murmura Ichimaru. Je veux lui faire un beau cadeau de Noël.

Le brun soupira, quelque peu exaspéré :

_Contentez-vous de faire votre travail et de me faire gagner de l'argent sur cette affaire. Je veux qu'Urahara paie beaucoup de sa poche, compris?

Le profil de Gin se tourna vers lui, sa joue osseuse rencontrant le bois de l'immense table. La pâleur de son visage tranchait avec la couleur chaude du bois et les pupilles grises se montrèrent une nouvelle fois :

_Ça sera vot' cadeau d'Noël, Aizen-san.

_Cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

Sur ces mots, il parcourut quelques dossiers des yeux et s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux. L'ambiance studieuse repris ses droits et les deux hommes ne dévièrent plus du sujet qui devait les réunir pour quelques jours encore.

*** * ***

Aizen Sosuke se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de sa maison, arborant une fière allure et un visage confiant. La neige qui tombait sur ses cheveux ne semblait pas refroidir son état et il observa deux hommes passer devant lui en transportant un meuble volumineux.

La veille de Noël s'annonçait bien plus glacée qu'il ne l'aurait même imaginé. Il retira ses lunettes pour en essuyer les flocons de neige qui les avaient recouvertes et releva le visage au son d'une voix familière :

_Hé!! Qu'est-ce qu'vous faites, espèces d'imbéciles?!

Gin avança rapidement en direction des deux hommes qui se trouvaient maintenant sur le trottoir, devant la maison. Les deux hommes en question, envoyés par l'huissier pour se saisir des biens de Sosuke, observèrent avec effarement Ichimaru qui s'assit sans retenue sur le meuble qu'ils transportaient. Les deux hommes cessèrent leur chemin et déposèrent le meuble au so,l tentant de raisonner celui qui avait posé ses fesses dessus.

Mais l'avocat était aussi têtu qu'une mule et ne voulait pas démordre de ses convictions, signifiant qu'il faudrait lui "_passer sur l'corps_" s'ils voulaient emporter les biens d'Aizen.

_J'suis son avocat, z'avez pas l'droit d'faire ça!

Le brun qui avait observé la scène de loin, pencha la tête de côté et étira un sourire qui sembla réchauffer son être. Il sortit de son jardin et avança sur le trottoir en direction de son avocat – qui ne l'était plus pourtant :

_Ça suffit Ichimaru, lança-t-il en lui prenant le bras. Descendez!

_Mais...

_J'ai dit : descendez!

Le sourire large qui étirait le visage d'Ichimaru sembla rétrécir quelque peu puis il obéit et sauta à bas de son présentoir, laissant enfin les deux hommes reprendre leur travail.

Aizen tourna les talons et rentra chez lui, Gin sur ses talons :

_Aizen-san!

L'avocat claqua la porte derrière lui et déboucha sur un salon complètement vide. La grande pièce qu'il avait vu richement décorée et chaudement meublée ne l'était plus. Un grand vide faisait place à ce qui avait abrité la vie d'Aizen Sosuke, tout ce qui lui avait appartenu était maintenant partit. Tout, absolument tout.

Le parquet qui craquait sous leurs pas semblait n'être que le vestige d'un passé fleurissant qui maintenant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Quelque peu touché par ce qu'il voyait, Ichimaru resta muet. Le propriétaire des lieux - enfin plus pour longtemps désormais - lui tournait le dos. Mais il savait qu'il avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, l'attitude qu'il arborait lorsqu'un problème le frappait de plein fouet :

_Voyez-vous Ichimaru, demain c'est Noël. Je n'ai pas reçu votre cadeau. Alors je m'en vais, annonça la voix chaude qui ne se voulait nullement blessante.

_Quoi?!

Aizen soupira et remarqua alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas remis ses lunettes sur son nez. Peu importe, il pensait que pour être honnête, il ne fallait pas se cacher derrière deux bouts de verre...

_Par votre faute, j'ai tout perdu. La maigre consolation financière que j'ai reçu d'Urahara ne changera rien. Vous avez été un piètre avocat, un piètre associé, je ne vous pardonnerai pas. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus un sou. Pas un seul. Les huissiers m'ont tout pris. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller.

Il eut un ricanement un peu trop poussé :

_Quand je pense que vous vouliez m'offrir une victoire pour Noël. Apprenez à réfléchir avant de parler, Ichimaru!

La main de Gin se resserra autour de la mallette noire qu'il tenait. Son sourire n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir sur son visage, et il ouvrit ses yeux légèrement, parcourant du regard la masse de cheveux bruns devant lui.

Les épaules qu'il avait toujours pensées fortes et vigoureuses s'étaient quelque peu voûtées et pourtant, il savait qu'Aizen ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Même s'il le disait lui-même il savait que cet homme n'était pas le genre à accepter l'échec.

C'était pour cela, qu'il l'avait apprécié tout de suite. En seulement deux semaines, il lui semblait connaître cet homme bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

_Quand j'ai fait faillite, j'ai cru que je pourrais me refaire, que personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher. Mon espoir a grandi en vous voyant me déblatérer votre stratégie ou je ne sais quoi. Et au final, après avoir payé vos honoraires, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me restait plus rien.

Ichimaru attendit qu'il ait terminé de parler puis avança jusqu'à lui. Il se plaça à ses côtés et fouilla un instant dans sa poche pour en retirer un bout de papier rectangulaire, plié en deux.

Aizen baissa les yeux :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il.

_Vot' chèque.

_Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour la première fois depuis que le réglement à l'amiable avec Urahara s'était déroulé. Sosuke ressentit encore une fois cette sensation désagréable que celle de se trouver sous les yeux de cet homme. Il était totalement à nu devant lui. Cependant, il pouvait voir clairement que Ichimaru était sérieux.

Aussi, il prit le chèque qu'il lui tendait et en consulta le montant. C'était bien la somme qu'il lui devait, mais...

_Ça ne changera rien, murmura-t-il. Cette somme est certes importante, mais je ne pourrais pas me refaire avec.

_C'est un début.

_Dites-moi, Ichimaru. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre sa première affaire?

_On n'a pas perdu! Répliqua-t-il.

_Si. J'ai perdu. Vous avez été incapable de contrer les avocats d'Urahara. Nous avons perdu.

_Nous?

Sosuke leva les yeux et observa le plafond, comme s'il cherchait du courage ou alors à regagner une fierté qu'il avait perdu :

_Va falloir vous y faire. Je vous emporterai dans ma chute, quelque soit le prix à payer.

Ichimaru referma lentement ses paupières et laissa un silence s'installer. Puis, il écarta les bras de chaque côté de son corps :

_Si c'est l'prix que j'dois payer, j'suis prêt.

Aizen haussa les sourcils. Pour un peu, il aurait été surpris de nouveau. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être si imprévisible? Lui qui semblait si attaché à ses victoires judiciaires, lui qui semblait si impliqué dans son travail avec ses clients....

_J'me suis t'jours dit que l'jour ou j'perdrais un procès ou aut' chose dans mon boulot, alors j'serais plus un bon avocat. Si vous pensez qu'j'ai perdu, alors j'ai perdu.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_Vous avez d'jà payé assez cher, Aizen-san. Laissez-moi payer l'reste pour vous.

Ichimaru posa une main sur l'épaule puissante de son voisin puis déposa sa joue contre son biceps. Aizen étira un nouveau sourire :

_Est-ce ainsi que vous comptez me dédommager, Ichimaru?

Gin enroula ses bras autour de la taille puissante de celui qui avait été son client et déposa son front entre ses pectoraux.

_Cette année, Aizen-san, j'serai vot' cadeau d'Noël. Et vous avez pas l'droit de l'échanger. J'vous ai promis un cadeau d'Noël alors...

_Vous ne m'avez rien promis du tout, Ichimaru.

_Alors, j'me l'étais promis à moi.

Les bras d'Aizen entrèrent en mouvement et vinrent se poser sur le dos du jeune avocat. Est-ce que son Noël venait de trouver une source de chaleur inespérée?

Sosuke avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert un paquet cadeau avant l'heure et d'y avoir trouvé ce qu'il avait espéré. Et si perdre son entreprise, son argent et ses biens avait été le prix à payer pour qu'il passe enfin un Noël non rythmé par la solitude?

Gin profita de l'étreinte qu'il lui donnait alors, comme si lui aussi recevait son cadeau de Noël. Et les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu du vide le plus total, ce vide qu'il venait de combler par un simple geste.

Ce que Sosuke venait de gagner valait certainement bien plus que ce qu'il avait perdu. Et en y réfléchissant, le prix à payer semblait bien mince maintenant qu'il enserrait son « cadeau » entre ses bras...

_Joyeux Noël, Aizen-san.

... Maintenant qu'il enserrait entre ses bras son cadeau surprise, son plus beau Noël, son allié, son ami, son... amant?

_... Joyeux Noël, Ichimaru.

Non. Plutôt... sa plus belle victoire.

* * *

_**Je sais, on reste un peu sur sa faim, non? La fin je la trouve un peu... comment dire, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose pas vous? (et ne me dites pas un lemon XD)**_

_**C'est la première fois en gros que j'écris sur ce pairing, alors je conçois que ça ne puisse pas être très bon... hum!  
**_


End file.
